


I cant golf, but im pretty good with balls

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocky Louis, I dont know how it got there, It ended up with some face fucking, M/M, Smut, Teasing, face fucking, im sorry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt sent to me for my home slice, Sammy Girl. Some Larry smut based on a golf date that Louis couldnt focus on so he started teasing Harry and yeah, enjoy!</p><p>Also, Im sorry if some of the golf terms and analogys or whatever arent correct, I seriously know nothing about golf other than a putter is for putting...Thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cant golf, but im pretty good with balls

“No, that's the putter. You only use that once you get on the green” Harry repeated himself, voice calm and a smile playing on his face as he made his way to Louis, gently tugging the club from his hand and dropping it into the bag, pulling out the driver club. He smiled and handed it to him. “There, use this one and it’ll get you further” He spoke. Louis just raised an eyebrow into the air. 

“Aren’t we on green now? Why does it matter what stick I use?” He asked, looking up at Harry, who just smiled and shook his head slowly. 

“No no, not the right kind of green. See this is just grass but the other-“ He started talking, voice full of energy as he made wide gestures with his hands pointing down the fairway. Louis just watched his lips move, a smile playing on his face. He loved that Harry was passionate about many different things, even things like golfing which Louis had really no big interest in doing, but he loved Harry and loved seeing Harry doing the things he enjoyed, so he agreed to a date on the golf course, just them two. They were a few hours in, Louis had plus 14 points, which apparently was bad, and he was getting restless. He swung once, barely giving Harry enough time to back up. He missed, the ball still mocking him from its place on the ground. He pouted his lips while Harry chuckled. 

“Loosen your hips, love. You're staying tensed while you do it… Breathe” Harry instructed. Louis just held the club in one hand and pouted his lips. 

“Why don’t you come assist me?” He asked, almost squealing with delight as Harry made his way over and slid behind him. His arms reached around Louis’ waist, and he pressed his chest flush into Louis’ back, he cupped his hands over Louis’ on the stick and he shifted them up a little bit, placing them right. 

“Make sure you have a good grip too. If not you could either lose the club or just have an off swing..” Harry spoke, mouth by Louis’ ear and his deep slow voice reverberating through every part of Louis’ body. Harry helped him pull his body back into a practice swing and Louis smiled as an idea slammed into his head. He rolled his hips backwards until he was rubbing it against Harry’s crotch. He smirked more as he heard Harrys breath catch in his ear. “Louis…” He warned, voice a tad bit lower. Louis smiled and tilted his head to the side to glance up at Harry. 

“What?” He feigned innocence. “Harry, ‘M just working on loosening my hips. That is what you had asked me to do” He spoke as he rolled his hips back again and was met with a semi that was gradually getting harder. Harry let out a quick breath and slid his hands down to grasp Louis’ hips, tight enough to leave marks, but it didn’t discourage Louis. He wiggled his hips again and leaned further back into Harry. Who just lowly huffed in his ear. 

“Not now….please…” He whimpered out. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Louis had ever heard. He turned out of Harrys grip and faced him, placing his hand that was holding the club in between them. A glance down confirmed that Harrys khaki shorts were getting a little too tight in the front. He gripped the club a little tighter and lifted his hand a little, so the handle rubbed along the front of his zipper. Harry’s eyes drifted closed and he reached down grabbing Louis’ wrist. “Seriously…Lou…” He breathed out. “Anyone could see..” he breathed out. Louis just smiled and glanced around, spotting a small gathering of trees to their left. He dropped the club and gripped slid himself up against Harry, dragging his head down for a brief but rough kiss before he pulled away and glanced around. 

“Why don’t you follow me and we can fix the problem developing? Ive been told I'm pretty handy with balls.” He spoke, glancing down at the ball still sitting on the ground and he almost chuckled at his joke but brushed it off and walked away and towards the few trees scattered to the side, aware of the boy tripping over his own legs to quickly follow. Louis got into the edge of the trees and immediately turned, grabbing Harry and pinning him against one of the trees, immediately pressing his lips into the nearest skin he could easily access, which happened to be the column of his neck showing from the unbuttoned space at the top of his polo. Harry tipped his head back resting it against the tree and glanced over to the golf course, still seeing no one around, but he felt his heart race at the idea of getting caught. He’d be lying if he were to say that the risk wasn’t half of the fun.

Louis slid his hands down and lifted them up under Harrys shirt, pulling his lips away from Harrys neck and, without a glance around, he lifted Harrys shirt up his chest and slowly kissed down his stomach, thrilled at the muscles that clenched and unclenched under his lips as he trailed down more. He slid his hand down the trail his lips left and swiftly unbuttoned Harrys shorts, dropping them around his ankles. Harrys eyes shot open and he glanced around again, his hands immediately flying to Louis’ hair, groaning as he realized he still had his gloves on. He pulled his hands up to tug them off but before he could even start, Louis was mouthing at him through his boxers. He groaned and let his eyes drift back closed as he clenched his fists by his side. 

“Louis….c’mon” he grumbled out best he could. Louis just kept mouthing around the growing bulge and slowly slid his fingers into the band, pulling them down slowly, sure to skim the fabric down Harry, who just sighed and shifted his hips eagerly. He opened his mouth to whine some more and beg when Louis suddenly slid forward, wrapping his lips around the head and palming the base of Harrys cock. Harry chewed the inside of his cheek and tried his best to keep quiet as Louis pulled away and slid his tongue from the base up to the slit at the top, encouraged by Harrys panting and the low rumbling in his throat that sounded like a suppressed groan. Louis glanced up at him, pulling back. 

“Already ready, love? Gonna make it easy on me?” He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He couldn’t even remotely blame Harry, they both had moments where they were so turned on it didn’t take much, and apparently doing anything remotely dirty in a public place was something that counted as one of those moments for Harry, who just groaned at Louis and laid his head back against the tree. Louis smiled and slid Harry into his mouth, inch by inch, prodding at the back of his throat until he relaxed it and slid him in farther. Harry just groaned as he realized what Louis was offering as he glanced up from under his eyelids and swallowed around Harry. Harry lowly groaned and ripped his gloves off so fast he nearly tore them. His hands slid down Louis face and he brushed his thumbs on each side of Louis hollowed out cheeks and felt himself through the skin, and if that didn’t nearly make him lose it right there..

He licked his suddenly dry lips and glanced around again before he pulled himself out and focused on Louis’ swollen lips and how good they looked open for him. He worked himself in and out, gripping Louis’ head but careful not to hurt him or choke him. Louis flattened his tongue and worked it with Harrys motions, trying his best not to smirk when they started getting sloppy and erratic. He gripped Harrys hips and pushed him back against the bark fully, taking over. He hummed deep in his throat and swirled his tongue around the head before sucking him fully back into his mouth. About the time he slid his hand down and brushed his finger against the spot between Harrys balls and his hole is when he lost it completely and came tumbling over the edge with a groan loud enough to alert people a few countries over. He whined as Louis pulled away and ran his tongue along the leaking tip before tugging up his boxers and shorts, he buttoned them and stood, gripping Harrys shirt and leaning forward, wiping his mouth. 

“Well come on now..We have a game to finish…and a bed to get home to” He spoke out, sliding to his tip toes and planting a kiss on Harrys lips before he walked out of the trees and into the clearing, looking like the cockiest son of a bitch in the world. Harry loved it.


End file.
